A Kingdom Full of Mask
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: In this Kingdom, everyone has to wear a mask. No one is to know someone's face. Secrets can't be kept for long when Green has to dance with Blue and trips over her foot, tripping into someone and falling. Maybe his luck has ran out. Oldrival and others.


**Ok. I've been writing this for about two or three days. It's fun to write.**

**I got this idea half from a friend of mine and half from the Gold, Silver, and Crystal arcs in the manga.**

**There's something that you should know.**

**You know how Paul and Reggie are brothers? Well Dawn, Platinum, and Mitsumi are sisters,**

**Gold, Ethan and Jimmy are brothers,**

**Silver, Leaf, and Blue are siblings,**

**Crystal/Kris, Marina, and Lyra are sisters,**

**Ruby and Brendan are brothers,**

**Gary and Green are brothers,**

**Ash and Red are brothers,**

**Diamond, Lucas, and Hareta are brothers,**

**May and Sapphire are sisters,**

**And Pearl, Barry and Jun are brothers.**

**The others are like they are in the manga and anime.**

**Enjoy!**

_**-Chapter one- OLDRIVAL**_

He hated crowds. He just did. He didn't know anyone at this 'stupid' party.

In this kingdom he lived in, everyone had to wear a mask. No one saw anyone's face.

His brother had disappeared into the crowd a while back, leaving him to stand in the back and watch the others dance. His brother was a huge lady's man. He was not one to talk with girl or boys. He was a little anti-social. He looked to the left to see a group of girls giggling and pointing at him. He just sighed. He decided to look for his brother. It was kind of hard for him to find his brother; they were twins and looked almost one hundred percent alike, other than the color mask. His was green where his brother was a slight gray. His brother would joke around sometimes and call the kingdom they lived in twin land. The only time his brother saw his face was when he was born, but they were both babies back then. He spotted his brother walking over and uncrossed his arms. He was about to walk away, but his brother grabbed his arm and pulled him into the crowd of mask.

* * *

><p>When the two boys stopped, they found themselves in front of two girls and a boy. His brother smiled and walked up to one of the girls. He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and gasped.<p>

"Gary!" She called. The two took hands. Gary looked at his brother. The girl had motion to his sister and she walked over, saying bye to the boy she had been talking to. She walked over. Gary turned to his brother.

"Show her a good time." He said with a smirk. Then he walked off with the girl.

The two stood there for a couple minutes until he asked her to dance. He held out his hand and she took it.

After about five minutes, she sighed.

"What's your name anyways?" He sighed.

"I don't give out my real name. You can call me G." She smirked under her mask.

"Then you can call me B! ~" He said nothing. They danced for an hour until the red haired boy came back up. B stopped dancing and G tripped over her foot and into the guy behind him. They both fell. G's mask had come off, so G covered his face. He sat on the ground until someone handed back his mask.

"Be more careful Green." Gary growled and whispered. G nodded. He placed the mask back on and tied it on better. Then he stood. He saw that B looked worried or that was just her. He didn't know her enough to be able to tell. "Come on." Gary growled. "We're leaving." The two walked away, but Green muttered one more thing.

"Pesky Girl."

* * *

><p>The red haired boy had been having fun until his sister walked over. He was told to go find his other sister, so he did what he was told to do. He found her still dancing with the boy he had left her with. The red hair boy looked at his sister and she stopped dancing, making the boy she had been dancing with fall into the boy behind him. The two fell to the ground. The red hair boy had seen his green eyes before he covered his face. The boy's brother had walked over and handed back his mask, whispering something into his brother's ear. The two left, but the red hair boy heard what the one with the green eyes muttered. He wanted to hurt him, but his sister stopped him.<p>

Gary had let Green go on a walk by his self. So he had done just that. He heard voices from another part of the street. A group of men had run past, but one had stopped to tell Green something.

"You are going to lose your identity soon." He whispered. "To that girl you danced with earlier. She'll lose hers to you too." Then he ran off to catch up with the rest of the group. Green went to stop him, but he was to fast.

"Wait!" Green sighed and ran after him.

"Hurry up! I can hear someone coming!"

"Silver calm down! They're not going to catch us!"

"I believe in your skills."

"Then go keep watch!~" The red hair boy sighed and left his sister to her work. After a minute of waiting, she came out of the room with a bag. The two ran to escape.

* * *

><p>"Where?" Green muttered. He had been running for a while. He sighed and looked around. Something or someone ran into him. He fell.<p>

"Silver, I lost my mask." A voice said. "I think he lost his as well." Green felt someone hand him his mask.

"It broke." Green took his mask and put it on. The part that had broken was one of the eyepieces that dimmed his green eyes. Green stood up and looked at who had ran into him. He knew that girl.

"B?" She looked up.

"Oh G!" She said. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Green answered. B sighed.

"I can't tell you." She looked up and winked. "Yet."

"Pesky girl." Silver glared.

"Let me take care of this guy Blue!" B glared at Silver.

"Silver!" She growled. Then she sighed. "No need Silver." Blue stood and sighed. She looked at Silver, and then at Green. "Bye G!" Then the two ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong>

**D and Paul [D stands for Dawn :D]**


End file.
